Zhang Xinjie/History
History Zhang Xinjie was born and grew up in City X.Chapter 1252 Prior to his debut, he and Xiao Shiqin attended the Season 3 playoffs, where they met Huang Shaotian and Yu Wenzhou. They were discussing the playstyle of Tyranny after their loss to Excellent Era. They afterwards discussed the match between Hundred Blossoms and Tiny Herb. They watched the finals between Excellent Era and Hundred Blossoms together and separated when it ended. Zhang Xinjie made his debut during the 4th Season of the Glory Professional Alliance. Due to his contribution, Tyranny managed to beat Ye Xiu and Excellent Era from winning a 4th consecutive title. He was awarded the "Best Newcomer" award, ahead of others from the Golden Generation. Plot Volume 3: Golden Strategy After eating lunch, Zhang Xinjie learns that Jiang You is suppressed by Lord Grim, who has crushed Blue Brook Guild and Tyrannical Ambition’s forces. Xinjie is interested in the Unspecialized Lord Grim’s weapon and the player behind this character. Xinjie sets up an appointment in the afternoon to go to the 10th Server to see this Lord Grim in action. At 2:00 sharp in the afternoon, Zhang Xinjie brings his keyboard and mouse to the guild studio. He gets Endless Night’s account and logs onto the 10th Server. Xinjie’s Endless Night waits with other Tyrannical Ambition members at the Line Canyon entrance. After Lord Grim logs in, Xinjie spots him on maximum zoom. Xinjie orders five different classes of characters to support him. He meticulously arranges the positions of his teammates. They run towards Lord Grim. Xinjie tells Lord Grim that he will not be leaving. Xinjie is calm when Lord Grim approaches. Xinjie calls out orders to his teammates. Xinjie lands the Cleric’s Sacred Fire skill on Lord Grim, who is silenced for 3 seconds. Zhang Xinjie is disappointed when Lord Grim does not use Aerial Fire to escape. Xinjie watches Lord Grim run away. Xinjie learns that Lord Grim’s mysterious weapon did not appear because the weapon’s durability is extremely low. Xinjie critiques his teammates’ play. Xinjie tells Jiang You that Lord Grim agreed to duel in a 5v5 team competition with conditions. Xinjie sends a list of conditions to Jiang You, which contains uncommon materials for Tyrannical Ambition to pay if they lose to Lord Grim. Xinjie believes that the Tyrannical Ambition members have a chance of defeating Lord Grim’s team in a 5v5 team competition. At 9:00 at night, Zhang Xinjie’s Endless Night is at the Arena. He is frustrated that Lord Grim does not have his players ready for the 5v5 team competition. When Xinjie wants to reschedule the PK, he hears Lord Grim has a team. Xinjie sees Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, and Flowing Tree as his opponents. Xinjie learns that Flowing Tree is an enemy of Tyrannical Ambition from the Congee Forest battle. Xinjie sees the Assassin, Zero Kills, who randomly runs, stops, and retreats from the Tyrannical Ambition team. Xinjie watches Zero Kills, who falls into a lava pool and lose a lot of health. Lava Cemetery has a lot of lava pools. Xinjie uses the X formation and charges toward Lord Grim, who charges forward as well. Xinjie orders his team to separate to dodge Cleansing Mist’s Anti-Tank Missiles. Xinjie targets Lord Grim. Zhang Xinjie realizes that Flowing Tree and Lord Grim are extraordinary experts while Cleansing Mist is an outstanding team player, who coordinates well with Lord Grim. Xinjie does not know how to counter two amazing experts with Jiang You and the other Tyrannical Ambition players. Xinjie gives up when his teammates start to die to the lava river and the long-range damage from Lord Grim and Cleansing Mist. Xinjie asks for Lord Grim’s identity and receives an ambiguous reply. Xinjie thinks that he fought against Ye Qiu’s Lord Grim, Huang Shaotian’s Flowing Tree, and Su Mucheng’s Cleansing Mist. Xinjie has no concrete evidence, so he is not certain about the enemies’ true identities. Zhang Xinjie tells Jiang You that he will gather some professional players to fight against Lord Grim’s team in the Arena. Xinjie goes into the Tyranny practice room to watch Han Wenqing’s training. Xinjie sees that Wenqing fails his reaction speed and hand speed training regimen. Xinjie shows the 5v5 recording of his battle against Lord Grim’s team. After finishing the video, Xinjie says that he underestimated the strength of Lord Grim, Flowing Tree, and Cleansing Mist. Xinjie talks with Wenqing about the player behind Lord Grim. He is surprised by Wenqing’s guess that Yu Wenzhou is the player controlling Lord Grim. Xinjie feels that Wenqing calling Ye Qiu a coward originates from the loneliness of losing a crucial rival. In a 5v5 Arena duel against Lord Grim’s random team, Zhang Xinjie joins Wenqing and Bai Yanfei as the three pro players on the Tyrannical Ambition team. Xinjie is the Cleric. He is surprised that Lord Grim’s team lacks Flowing Tree, Cleansing Mist, Soft Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, and One Inch Ash. Xinjie realizes that the bet does not require Lord Grim’s experts to play. Xinjie uses the Arrow Formation, a cone shape formation with Wenqing at the front. After defeating the other four opponents, Xinjie watches Wenqing overwhelm Lord Grim. Xinjie and the other players see Lord Grim surrender and exit the Arena. With Wenqing and Yanfei, Xinjie leaves the guild’s studio. Xinjie talks with Wenqing about Ye Xiu’s motives of losing the 5v5 duel.Volume 3 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend On Day 3 of All-Star Weekend, Zhang Xinjie, who shows up half an hour early, is interviewed by a reporter. Xinjie walks onto the stage. He joins Team B with Wang Jiexi, Deng Fusheng, Li Yihui, Han Wenqing, Li Xuan, Wu Yuce, Lin Jingyan, Fang Rui, Xiao Shiqin, Tian Sen, and Zhao Yang. For Team B’s Team Challenge, Xinjie joins Jiexi, Fusheng, Li Xuan, and Wu Yuce with Wenqing as the substitute. As one of the Master Tacticians, Xinjie is the shot caller for the team. Xinjie realizes that a direct confrontation is the only way to win. With his poor line of sight, Xinjie hands over the task of shot calling to Jiexi. Zhang Xinjie goes to save his team but is blocked by Wenzhou’s Swoksaar. Xinjie supports his team with Sacred Fire to stall the reinforcements for Mucheng. Xinjie uses Sacred Fire to halt Shaotian’s offensive against Wenqing. With Wenqing and Fusheng, Xinjie forms an Iron Triangle formation to stop Wenzhou’s forces in supporting Chu Yunxiu. Xinjie’s Immovable Rock dies from Zekai and Shaotian’s attacks. Xinjie and Team B lose the team challenge, which hands Team B the overall defeat.Volume 4 Volume 5: Deception In the Team Challenge, Zhang Xinjie directs the Tyranny team into an ever-growing advantage against the Excellent Era team. With superior tactics, Xinjie and Tyranny defeat Excellent Era.Chapter 409 Zhang Xinjie enters the Arena to see Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Xinjie tells Ye Xiu that he will leave without watching Ye Xiu’s duel with Huang Shaotian’s Troubling Rain.Chapter 442 Xinjie watches the duel between Huang Shaotian and Loulan Slash. Xinjie tells Wenqing that Loulan Slash is not an amazing rookie player. Xinjie sees Loulan Slash use the Enrage skill to turn the tempo around in the match.Chapter 443 Xinjie watches Shaotian’s Troubling Rain kill Loulan Slash. Xinjie goes to sleep before the start of Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim duels Shaotian’s Troubling Rain.Chapter 444 Volume 11: Challenge Zhang Xinjie spends most of the Summer Break in the Glory game itself, using the Alternate account, Misty Mountains. Here he constantly fights with Ye Xiu and the Four Guild Alliance for rare material from Wild Boss Drops. He would eventually be joined in this endeavor of Tyranny's by one of their transfer players, Lin Jingyan.Chapter 752 The two allow Tyranny's Guild to have the best record when fighting the Four Guild Alliance. Because of Zhang Xinjie's rigorous sleep schedule, he and Lin Jingyan would get the Bosses that spawned in the morning, while the Bosses that spawned at night would typically go to the Four Guild Alliance. Bosses in the afternoon were fought over. During one of these clashes, Zhang Xinjie delays his attack to watch Lu Hanwen fight with Liu Xiaobie.Chapter 755 After the fight for the Wild Boss is concluded, they stay with Ye Xiu to watch the end of the match,Chapter 756 afterwards heckling the other side over the outcome and how they might have influenced it if given the chance.Chapter 757 References